Hyper Child
by Sarinilli
Summary: This is what happens when you're playing Zelda at 2:30 in the morning, and deside to write a fic about it. It's about Link, basically.. I can't say much, or I'll give the story away.. Please, R&R. ^_^


  
**Hyper Child**

This is a story of how hyper Link really is. Don't flame me.. I wrote this while playing Majora's Mask, and got a bit silly. ^^"

_Side note.. Since last night, I was reading this over, and noticed a few small mistakes. I went ahead and fixed them, and wrote just a bit more.. I hope you all like this._ ^_^

**Disclamer:** I don't own Zelda, Link, Tatl, or anything.. But I do own this story, because I wrote it. I hope that's fair.  
  
  
  
"Link.. Link! What are you-- Link, Listen to me.. Hey!"  
Tatl was getting very iritated, at Link's behavior.

"Whaaat Tatttl??" Link said in a dizzy tone, as he ran around in circles for what seemed to be no reason at all.

_Maybe he's become possessed?_ Tatl thought to herself, as she watched Link.

Link stopped, and pulled out a mask, or rather a hood.. The Bunny Hood, to boot.

"Link, don't you dar--" Tatl started, but it was too late.  
The Bunny Hood was firm on Links head, and he was now running circles even faster than ever before.

He soon sprinted from the spot in South Clock Town, with Tatl trying hard to keep up with his quick pase.

He ran a few loops arouns poles, then continued on to North Clock Town, and ran right up the slide.

After sliding back down again, he ran around, and jumped up onto the broken pillers, and onto the top of the largest one, only to slide down again.

"Link, stop this at once.. we have work to do.. Have you lost your mind?? LINK!?" Tatle screamed, and flew after Link, who obviously wasn't listening.

They were now in East Clock Town.

Link paused, and looked around. Somehow, he seemed just as full of energy as he did when he awoke from sleeping.  
How, though? Tatl _sure_ didn't know.

"It's about time, Link.. what's with you today, anyway?" Tatl had flown right up into Link's face, and the expression on her own face was that of total confusion, laced with anger.

"What? Tatl, I don't know what you're taking about." Link replied with a slight frown, as though he really _didn't_ have any idea what she was talking about. He soon smelled something. It seemed to be coming from a small café not far from the Inn.  
"Alright! Food!" Link yelled, and took off at top speed.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tatl called, and flew after him.. Catching up, right before the door to the café closed.

"Link.." She started in a rather exausted tone, "What's gotten into you today?"

"I'm hungry, what's wrong with that? I don't see what your problom is Tatl, are you feeling ok today? Maybe you're just getting old.."  
Link finally shut up his quick talking, only to nod a few times, making it look as though his head were about to fall off and roll across the floor.

"Hello there, what may I get yo--" A woman asked (and was interupted, of course) when she saw Link sitting at the counter fidgeting.

"I want milk, and an apple, and some soup, and three mugs of coffee, with extra sugar!"

The woman looked at Tatl, and Tatl shrugged, rolling her little eyes.  
"Alright then, that'll be 60 Rupees please, and I'll have your food to you in a moment."

Link dug out 3 red Rupees from his wallet, and handed them to the woman, and she walked off.

A second later, Link was up from the counter, and sprinting around an empty table.  
"Link! Stop it, come on, come sit down already! Are you even listening to me!? LINK!?"

Tatl had finally had it. She flew over, and in a lucky atempt, grabbed him by the sleave. Unfortunatly not stopping him, but she did manage to slow him a bit, and he finally stopped, when he realized the pull at his arm.

"Tatl, what are you doing, let me go.."

"No Link, this is geting out of hand, what's wrong with you??"

"Nothing.. Let me go."

"No!" Tatl screamed at him in her slightly high voice.

"Umm, Mr. Link?"  
The woman had returned with Link's food, and frowned when there was no one at the seat.

"FOOD!!" Link yelled, and ran over, sending poor Tatl flying.  
"Ah, there you are." The woman said. "I thought you'd left."  
"No way, why would I pass up food especially when I already payed for it?"

In a mater of seconds, Link had almost literally inhaled his milk, soup, one mug of coffee, and was devowering his apple.  
Tatl watched in amazement, as he dropped the core, and began chugging another mug of coffee, without even taking a breath.

A while later, Link was outside in East Clock town, jumping up and down, as the twin jugglers practiced for the carnaval.  
He was trying to catch the balls as they flew over-head.

They seemed to be throwing them especially high today, perhapse for fear of what may happen if Link actually managed to catch one of them.

---

After an exausing day, Link was running around the table that was in the room in the Stock Pot Inn that he and Tatl were staying in, and Tatl was half passed out on one of the beds.

_How can he be like this? He's been at it all day.. Running around, jumping onto and off things.. talking faster than he ever has, and making no sence at all.._  
Tatl's train of thought was broken, by a yawn, then she went on.  
_It's like some demon has gotten into him. Maybe that Bunny Hood has driven him insane.. Or perhapse, he's finally cracked, having to live these three days over again so many tim--_

Her thoughts were again interupted, by Link jumping up onto the bed, then sudenly flopping down into a sitting position, right in front of the small fairy.

"Have I seemed, well, a little Hyper to you today Tatl?" Link asked, in a seemingly calm tone.

Tatl blinked a few times, as it dawned on her just how much coffee he'd had that day.  
"A little Hyper? _A LITTLE hyper!?_ Link! I've never seen you this hyper, what in Din has gotten into you today!? I'm _never_ letting you drink coffee again, do you hear me??? ..Link?

Tatl sighed, and shook her head. Link had fallen asleep while Tatl was yelling at him.

_I guess I'll just let him sleep..._ Tatl thought, then flew over, and layed down on the pillow on the other bed, and soon fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Ok.. I know what you're thinking. "What's this girl on anyway!?".. Nothing.. As I said above.. I was just playing my game, and got a bit silly, and desided to write a story about it.  
Well, I guess that's it. I hope you all got a good laugh out of this story.  
Please, review it, ok? Big thank-you's out to anyone who does review this. ^_^  
And yes, I did make it posible for anonymous viewers can review. Sorry for having it off people. ^^"  



End file.
